


Diner Decisions

by ironmansassistant



Series: Lie Detector Extraordinaire [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi, Mystery, Reader Insert, Supernatural - Freeform, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6375550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironmansassistant/pseuds/ironmansassistant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean try to get more information out of the reader, who is giving nothing up and still wants to work with them.  Reader also decides to investigate an old case against their nemesis, without telling the boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diner Decisions

If you weren’t so distraught at the idea of talking to Tammy-Lynn again you would have been mad at Sam and Dean. They thought you were stupid enough to give them information while you drank coffee at the diner, but you weren’t going to give anything up. Although it was nice to think about avoiding Tammy the Terrible. You’d yet to tell the brothers that she was the one most people needed protecting from, back in elementary school and even now. The Prom Queen turned Mayor’s wife was always threatening the local businesses with bankruptcy should her demands not be met. You’d been trying for years to bring her down, but the police were too distracted by the wads of cash that conveniently showed up in their bank accounts to care about what little evidence you could find against her.  
“So you really think he could be attached to the town?” Dean asked through a mouthful of pie. While his eyes were on you, you knew he was asking Sam beside you.   
“I guess anything is possible,” Sam said. “If he loved the town enough maybe his spirit really could jump across the pond and land here.”  
“Maybe he’s attached to something that was sent back,” Dean suggested. “We should check where his stuff went.”  
“It’s in storage at…” You groaned. “Tammy’s house.”  
Dean grinned. “This case gets better and better.”  
You shot him a frown. “Believe it or not, she’s a bad person. Not to mention married.”  
“Doesn’t hurt to look,” Dean countered. You sighed. Tammy had that affect on men—and apparently even men with fake badges weren’t immune to her magic.  
You bit down on the inside of your cheek. “I guess it would make more sense for a spirit to be attached to a single object rather than the town. But if he is attached to something in Tammy’s place it doesn’t make sense that he would be in the graveyard.”  
“So you’re an expert now?” Dean asked.  
“I caught on to the lore easily,” you replied, taking a drink of coffee. Beside you Sam gave a small snort and tried to hide his smile by looking away. You added, “But Tammy never liked me. In fact, she hates me.”  
“Because you keep trying to put her in jail?” Dean arched a brow at you, lifting the small white cup to his lips.  
“Cops told you that too, huh?” You slumped a little.  
“Officer Knight might’ve mentioned you stumbling around a bar yelling about how her best friend and wife of the mayor was a cheating, lying whore from hell,” Sam admitted.  
“I wasn’t drunk,” you said, slamming a hand down on the table. “That bit—that woman drugged me. I had a test done and the results to prove it, but they conveniently vanished among the paperwork.”  
Dean leaned back, plate cleaned as he rubbed a hand over the stubble around his mouth. “Tammy-Lynn aside, what do you remember about Jason? Besides the town did he have anything he cherished?”  
“I wish he cherished his sister,” you grumbled, “then we could burn her.”  
As you looked towards your cup the animosity from high school and earlier years was sinking back in. As much as you wanted to pretend like the bullying Tammy brought on you and your friends was in the past and easily forgotten it wasn’t. One man was still in therapy over the torment she wrought with the lacrosse team, and two never made it out of the ninth grade. Your grip on the cup tightened and you swallowed.  
“Like I said, I didn’t know Jason too well,” you repeated. “But he was a good person…he…doesn’t deserve this. I’d like to help him move on.”  
Sam turned to you, pushing away his empty plate. “I get that, Y/N, but considering the history between you and Tammy…maybe you should sit this one out.”  
You shook your head, veins burning as your blood pumped through them. “No. I piss her off—and when people get mad they make mistakes. She might give something up that could help if I’m there.”  
“We aren’t trying to catch a killer here,” Dean told you. “We just need access to her stuff.”  
“Maybe you aren’t, but I am.”  
“Tammy-Lynn’s kill—” Sam began but quickly stopped as the waiter came by to refill the cups with coffee. As he left Sam continued, “Tammy’s killed someone?”  
“She would never do it herself but I think she might have given the order,” you admitted. “But that’s something I’m dealing with, and I’ll deal with it after this…Jason is safe. So I’m going with you to Tammy’s whether you like it or not.” Or I like it or not, you thought.  
Sam inhaled through his nose and looked to his brother. They were adept at having silent conversations with their eyebrows, and maybe the rest of the world couldn’t figure out what they were saying but you could.  
“Fine,” Sam agreed. “But you follow our lead.”  
You nodded. “Done.”


End file.
